Severus Snape une nouvelle vie?
by ndw
Summary: Et si pour une fois c' est lui qui devait être sauvé? Si il pouvait avoir une deuxième chance? Pourrait-il devenir un... autre?
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape n était pas une personne affable , loin de là .Il avait appris à vivre seul .

En un premier temps il avait du protéger sa couverture d espion puis l habitude s' était installée .

Pourtant il se trouvait en ce premier jour d ' août entouré de personnes discutant bruyamment de sa condition de célibataire.

Il avait fallu une missive du ministère pour que la cuisine du square grimmaux prenne des allures de débat télévisuel. Chacun y allait de son opinion , de son expérience sans jamais demander au principal intéressé ce qu' il en pensait.

Le contenu de la lettre destinée à Mr snape expliquait pour beaucoup l' ambiance qui régnait dans l 'ancien QG de l' ordre du Phoenix. Le ministère avait décidé que si le professeur de potions ne pouvait être consideré comme un mangemort, il n' était en rien prouvé qu' il avait agit pour le compte de l' ordre du Phoenix et ce , malgré les divers témoignages .

Le ministère avait donc décidé que le dit Severus Snape devait être mis sous tutelle qu' elle soit maritale ou parentale. Le "condamné" avait dix jours pour choisir une des deux options, passé ce délai le ministère le ferait pour lui.

Lors de la lecture de cette missive , l'ancien espion s'était dit que décidément la vie lui jouait de drôles de tours. Il comprenait l ' enjeu mais le fait de ne pas avoir de solution de replis le rendait passif. Pas qu' il se fichait de sa future condition mais encore une fois il devait se plier aux exigences d' une autorité et cela lui pesait énormément.

La cacophonie régnait toujours dans la cuisine quand soudain le silence se fit et comme un seul homme l' assemblée se tourna vers l encablure de la porte donnant sur le couloir de l entrée.

Harry Potter se tenait là , un peu étonné de voir tout ce beau monde chez lui et surtout surpris de les voir si excités par un sujet dont il ignorait tout.

Ce fut Hermione qui amorça la conversation:

_" salut Harry , comment vas-tu? Pas trop difficile le mois chez ton oncle et tante?"

Harry n'avait aucune envie d épiloguer sur le mois d'enfer qu'il avait encore du endurer à Privet Drive. C est donc avec une nonchalance feinte qu' il répondit:

_" bof tu sais comment c'est là-bas , je suis juste content d avoir pu m en aller dès j' ai - je savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous réunis ici?"

Le silence se fit de nouveau et les têtes se tournèrent instantanément vers Severus comme si il devait donner sa permission à la diffusion de ce sujet sensible.

L'homme en noir poussa un soupir et se lança dans l'explication du débat qui animait cette soirée . Il pût voir différentes émotions passer sur le visage du sauveur, et il sentit que le jeune homme devenait progressivement de plus en plus en colère au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son discours. Quand il eut fini l ' élu resta muet , il s'assit et alors que tous attendait une explosion de colère , il soupira discrètement et demanda à son interlocuteur ce qu'il comptait faire.

Alors que personne ne lui avait posé la question, Severus trouva comique que se fut son ancien "ennemi" qui la lui posât.

Tous étaient suspendu à ses lèvres , quelle décision allait-il prendre?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m appartiennent pas. Je ne reçois aucune subvention pour ce que j'écris .

Voici le deuxième chapitre de "Severus Snape une nouvelle vie?".. Un peu plus long que le précédent . Je remercie les nombreux visiteurs ainsi que les courageux reviewers.. En espérant que cette suite vous plaise.

Severus Snape sortit peu à peu de sa torpeur , Potter lui avait posé une question, et il se devait d'y répondre. Oui mais quoi dire, qu ' il ne voulait pas vivre sous la tutelle de quelqu'un , qu' il était trop vieux pour toutes ses conneries. Il se sentit tout d'un coup très las ..puis il réfléchit et décida de répondre le plus franchement possible.

Ce fut en un murmure qu'il prononça ses premières paroles de la soirée :

_" je ne sais pas".

Le silence se fit de nouveau, comment le professeur de potion qui avait toujours une bonne repartie dans la manche se retrouvait-il à avouer son impuissance?

Tous semblait sous le choc, sauf un , Harry qui lui faisait marcher son cerveau à grande vitesse histoire de trouver une solution à ce problème. Il avait compris dès son arrivée que personne ne s' était enquis des sentiments de Snape vis à vis de tout cela, comme si encore une fois il ferait ce qui aurait été décidé .

Cela révoltait le jeune homme. Et foi de Potter il allait tout faire pour que l'homme en noir puisse avoir gain de cause.

Mais avant qu ' il ait pu ajouter quelque chose Minerva Mc gonagall s'était levée de sa chaise demandant ainsi la parole :

_"Severus , nous n 'avons pas été de bons amis , nous ne vous avons même pas demander ce que vous pensiez de tout cela. Pour ma part je serai ravie que vous fassiez partie de ma famille, je pourrai être votre tante ou quelque chose dans le genre, nous nous entendrons à merveille je pense... Qu'en dites-vous mon garçon ?"

Alors qu ' il allait répondre, le dit "garçon" se fit griller la politesse par un Rémus Lupin qui semblait tout excité:

_"Mais enfin Minerva, Severus ne peut pas vivre avec vous il lui faut des gens de son âge pour partager son quotidien .."

Cette dernière phrase ne fut pas du goût du professeur de métamorphose . Qu ' insinuait donc le lycanthrope qu'elle était une vieille chouette? Il allait voir ce qui arrivait à ceux qui lui volaient dans les plumes. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que la directrice de Griffondor repris la paroles

_" Parce que vous croyez vraiment Remus que vous êtes celui qu'il faut à Severus? Qu' avez vous a lui apporter ? Des poils de lycans pour ses potions? Ou pensez vous que votre dépression chronique lui fournira un peu de joie de vivre? Ou encore ne voulez vous pas avoir quelqu'un a domicile pour vous faire votre potion tue- loup!?"

Hein ? Quoi? Mais pour qui elle se prend la mère Denis ?

Remus lupin rageait de s'être fait "casser" par Minerva . Comment osait-elle ? Elle allait voir qu' il ne faut jamais réveiller un loup qui dors:

" ah oui c'est vrai que vous si vous voulez que Severus vive avec vous c'est par pure bonté d 'âme ? On sait tous que vous vivez seule et que vous ne supportez pas la solitude .. De là à penser que vous voudriez attirer ce pauvre Severus dans vos griffes de cougar ! Je ne vous en pensez pas capable.. Vous faire passer pour sa tante .. Très affectueuse , la tante, non?".

Harry était estomaqué par la conversation surréaliste qui venait de se dérouler devant lui. Et lorsqu'il risqua un œil vers les autres membres de l'assemblée et qu il vit leurs mâchoires pendantes que eux aussi étaient choqués . Il devait faire quelque chose avant que la situation ne dégénère et que les deux professeurs n'en viennent aux mains.

Mais quoi? Avec qui le prof de potions s'entendrait-il le mieux? Avec les Weasley? Ils étaient adorables mais bien trop bruyant pour lui. Avec Neville? Non il ne pouvait décemment pas faire cela a son ami.

Avec qui alors? Il ne restait que Luna et Hagrid et Harry savait que tous les deux étaient bien trop " perchés" pour le si autoritaire Severus Snape.

Alors qu'il sentit que les échauffourées allaient reprendre il eut une idée .. Une vraie bonne idée ...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m appartiennent pas. Je ne reçois aucune subvention pour ce que j'écris.

Voici le troisième chapitre de Severus Snape une nouvelle vie. Toujours un peu court à mon goût mais j'ai du mal à faire plus long.

J'ai essayé de prendre en considération les remarques que l'on m'a adressé. Je vous remercie de me les avoir faits puisqu'elles m'aident à progresser.

Merci aux reviewers, je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à vous !

* * *

Le chaos était de retour dans la demeure ancestrale des Black, et de mémoire on n'avait pas entendu hurler si fort depuis la nuit de noces de Bellatrix et de Rodolphus.

Les noms d'oiseaux fusaient et personne ne semblait vouloir calmer la situation.

Pourtant lorsque le directeur de Serpentard se leva sans un bruit, le silence se fit. Il partit comme il était arrivé, sans un bruit, sans un mot.

Apres son départ, Harry décida que la réunion était finie et il pria chacun de retourner chez soi. Il devait réfléchir à son idée. Comment allait-il la mener à bien ? Il faudrait jouer serrer.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui fut profitable, le matin le trouva frais et dispos. Son petit- déjeuner pris, il transplana jusqu'à sa destination.

Devant lui s'élevait le manoir Malfoy, aussi grand que l'égo de son propriétaire.

Il sonna et après avoir expliqué les raisons de sa venue à l'elfe de maison qui lui avait ouvert, il se retrouva assis dans un grand canapé attendant que son hôte veuille le recevoir.

Il eut tout le temps d'admirer le tapis soyeux, les tentures murales brodées au fil d'or et la superbe cheminée en marbre avant que Lucius Malfoy ne fit son entrée.

Le blond ne s'embarrassa pas de préambule et posât la question qui lui bruler les lèvres depuis que son elfe lui avait annoncé l'arrivé du gamin.

_ « Mr Potter, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? J'avoue que je ne pensais pas vous revoir si tôt. Vous aurais-je manqué ? »

Harry n'en attendait pas moins de l'aristocrate, toujours à se faire valoir celui-là. Mais bon, il n'avait pas le temps de lui rabattre son caquet, il n'était pas là pour ça.

_ « Mr Malfoy croyez bien que si j'avais pu m'éviter cette visite, je l'aurai fait.

Si je suis venu c'est pour vous parler de Severus Snape.

Il me semble qu'il est ce qui ressemble le plus à un ami pour vous et aujourd'hui il a besoin de la réciproque.

Le ministère veut le mettre sous tutelle et j'avoue que j'ai pensé à vous pour jouer le rôle de tuteur.

Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille se retrouver à jouer les cendrillons ou les toy boys pour des personnes en manque de sensations fortes.

Auprès de vous il pourrait avoir une place de frère et d'oncle auprès de Draco, qu'en pensez-vous Mr Malfoy ? »

Harry vit l'homme réfléchir avant de rendre sa réponse ce qui signifiait qu'il ne prenait pas à la légère ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il espérait seulement que quelque chose de positif découlerait de cette profonde réflexion.

Lorsque l'homme ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour parler, le sauveur sut immédiatement que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

_ « Mr Potter, je suis ravi que vous vous occupiez du sort de Severus, bien que cela m'étonne. Il m'avait semblé que vos relations étaient plutôt inamicales. Mais soit passons là-dessus. Il va sans dire que je me fais du souci pour lui mais je ne peux pas lui proposer de rentrer dans ma famille et cela pour deux raisons.

La première est que, bien que je l'estime beaucoup, Severus a un sens de la diplomatie qui frise le zéro et que les relations que j'entretiens avec certains hauts dignitaires ne sauraient tolérer un tel manque de tact.

La deuxième est que je ne ferai pas l'affront à cet homme que je connais bien de le prendre en pitié, je suis sûr qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de subir cela.

Je peux, néanmoins, lui proposer un poste de précepteur auprès de mon fils, peut-être pourra-t-il le … déniaiser. Qu'en dites-vous Mr Potter ? »

Non, il n'avait pas pu dire ça, comment osait-il ? Non, non, son imagination lui jouait des tours, Malfoy ne pouvait pas avoir suggérer que son fils et Snape …quoique dans l'ancien temps… et puis Draco était majeur lui aussi …et après tout Snape était bien conservé pour son âge …C'est vrai qu'il s'était toujours demandé ce que pouvaient bien dissimuler ses amples vêtements noirs… .

Bon on se concentre, on remet à plus tard le fantasme snapien et on réfléchit à ce que Lady Godiva a dit.

_ « Monsieur je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris vous ne pouvez pas proposer à Snape un travail, il ne peut s'agir d'une relation professionnelle.

Il faut impérativement qu'il existe un lien familial entre les deux parties. »

_ « Alors dans ce cas jeune Potter vous connaissez déjà ma réponse.

J'espère que vous trouverez une solution dans l'intérêt de Severus.

Mais puis-je vous posez une question avant que vous ne partiez ? »

D'un geste de la tête, Harry acquiesça.

_ « Quelles sont vos réelles motivations à vouloir sauver mon ami ? »

Harry fut surpris par cette question, il ne s'y attendait pas. Tant pis pas le temps de réfléchir il s'en sortirait pas une pirouette.

_ « Oh vous savez bien que j'ai le complexe du sauveur.. »

Lucius se permit un sourire narquois. Pour qui l'Elu le prenait-il ?

_ « Si vous le dites...Je suis pourtant sceptique, votre dévouement est touchant, presque comme si vous et Severus…mais c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez tellement.. »

Ah bon ? C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, ils avaient tous les deux eu une enfance malheureuse, qu'ils avaient du apprendre à faire semblant, qu'ils aspiraient à une vie tranquille, faite de petits riens.

Et si …


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m appartiennent pas. Je ne reçois aucune subvention pour ce que j'écris.

Voici le quatrième chapitre de Severus Snape une nouvelle vie. Mon préféré jusqu'à présent.J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.

Merci aux lecteurs et aux très gentils et fideles reviewers. je prends toujours beaucoup d plaisir à vous lire. Continuez!

* * *

Quand Severus rentra chez lui, il était exténué. Il avait la tête qui lui faisait mal d'avoir trop réfléchi.

Et merde pourquoi fallait-il que l'on s'acharne sur lui ? Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ?

Il ne demandait rien. Ni médaille, ni décorations, ni remerciements. Juste de pouvoir profiter de la vie comme il en avait envie.

Et maintenant il risquait d'être dépendant de quelqu'un pour le restant de ses jours… « Dépendant », lui qui avait tout fait pour être enfin libre voici qu'il devait s'enchainer à une personne qu'il n'aurait même pas choisie.

Il avait besoin de s'isoler, la réunion lui avait tapé sur les nerfs. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on s'inquiète pour lui, il ne voulait pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que les bons sentiments n'existent pas et que tout se paye un jour ou l'autre.

Et il refusait de devoir quoi que se soit à quelqu'un quel qu'il soit.

Alors qu'il plongeait dans un bain brûlant, il se remit à penser à l'attitude de Potter. Pourquoi ce gamin voulait-il le sauver ? Pour faire une bonne action ? Cela ferait une ligne en plus sur son CV de héros ?

Il n'avait besoin de personne ! Qu'on lui fout la paix !

Après tout il était Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots !L'homme chauve-souris ! Le Bruce Wayne de Poudlard !

Ok il en devenait pathétique mais cette colère l'étouffait, il n'en pouvait plus...Mais pour être tout à fait franc il était surtout en colère contre lui-même.

Non mais c'était quoi cette attitude minable ?, cette posture de vaincu ? Depuis quand baissait-il les bras si facilement ?

Il savait depuis quand... Depuis que le mage noir était tombé, depuis que son masque de salop était tombé avec lui. Il ne voulait plus être cet homme froid et sinistre. Il voulait redevenir celui qu'il aurait toujours du être. Un homme gentil, fier, mais agréable. Il voulait avoir des amis comme lorsqu'il était jeune, au bon vieux temps de Lily. Il voulait ne plus avoir fait l'erreur d'avoir suivi Tom Jedusort, il voulait ne pas avoir cette marque infâme sur son bras.

Il n'avait plus la force de se battre, il ne voulait plus. Après tout c'était surement trop tard pour espérer vivre en paix et heureux…

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de son bain, Severus Snape n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son mordant, il avait essayé mais ça n'avait duré que quelques instants. Il était tellement las, tellement fatigué de se battre. Il n'aspirait maintenant qu'à une chose, que toute cette mascarade se termine. En bien ou en mal, il s'en foutait mais que cela se termine.

Ce fut sur ces pensées amères qu'il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se sentait toujours aussi patraque et il avait décidé de rester bien au chaud chez lui lorsqu'un hibou vient lui apporter une lettre. On le priait de venir d'urgence au Square Grimmaux.

A mesure qu'Harry pénétrait dans l'ancien QG d l'Ordre du Phoenix, il entendait de plus en plus distinctement la voix du professeur de potions.

_ « Mr Weasley, je vous remercie de votre offre .Néanmoins comprenez que je doive réfléchir à votre proposition de mariage, surtout si nous devons aller vivre en Roumanie. Ce serait un sacré changement pour moi… Mais je vous promets que ma réponse sera rapide, quel qu'elle soit. »

Hein ?quoi ? Mais non c'est lui qui devait…comment était-ce possible ? Quel Weasley était assez téméraire pour vouloir se marier avec Snape ?

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, haut lieu stratégique apparemment, il chercha qui pouvait être cet homme qui débarquait comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Et il le vit, le traitre, Charlie, c'était lui qui avait demandé Snape en mariage. Evidemment, lui, était déjà installé, il avait un travail, il était indépendant depuis longtemps maintenant. Et puis c'est vrai qu'avec ses longs cheveux roux, son teint halé et son corps musclé il était vraiment sexy, un vrai mec quoi …pas comme lui.

Peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution ? Peut-être que Snape serait heureux avec Charlie, il serait bien traité et il aurait des écailles de dragons à volonté pour ses potions, et il apprendrait à connaitre la Roumanie, un beau pays selon Charlie.

Il avait été fou de penser que lui et Snape…enfin l'important c'était que Severus ait un avenir avec quelqu'un de gentil, qu'importait si il allait lui manquer.

Après tout, il avait toujours été un élément stable dans sa vie, il l'avait protégé au péril de sa propre vie. Et il ne le verrait sûrement jamais autrement que comme un enfant. Alors que Charlie était un homme qui pouvait prendre soin de lui…

Et pourtant…l'idée de vivre avec lui, lui avait plu, il en avait même rêvé la nuit précédente. Et il n'avait pas rêvé qu'ils jouaient aux échecs, le genre de jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient était classé X.

Peut-être que finalement ce n'était que ça, une simple attirance physique...peut-être…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m appartiennent pas. Je ne reçois aucune subvention pour ce que j'écris.

Voici le cinquième chapitre de Severus Snape une nouvelle vie. Et ça s'accélère !

La confrontation entre Severus et Harry c'est maintenant !

Un gros merci aux reviewers, sachez que même si je ne réponds pas à vos messages je les lis avec beaucoup d'attention et prends chacun en considération. Alors n'hésitez pas , continuez !

* * *

Quand tout le monde fut parti Severus, toujours assis à l'immense table du Square Grimmaux, s'autorisa à soupirer, longuement, très longuement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, preuve qu'il était anxieux.

Comment réagir à la proposition de Charlie Weasley, il avait lu le contrat de mariage et tout lui semblait normal. Sauf qu'il avait la désagréable impression qu'on lui faisait une faveur et ça il avait du mal à l'encaisser.

Il se sentait bête de vouloir une union où on l'accepterait comme il est, où on ne voudrait pas le faire partir de Poudlard qu'il considérait comme sa maison, son foyer.

Il ne voulait pas se transformer en épouse modèle, définitivement ce n'était pas lui.

Mais avait-il le choix ?

Et encore une fois il n'avait personne avec qui parler, de ses doutes, de ses angoisses. Personne qui pourrait le conseiller ou lui remonter le moral. A une époque lointain il y avait eu Lily puis Dumbledore l'avait pris sous son aile mais maintenant il était seul….

Alors qu'il était parti dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas Harry qui s'asseyait en face de lui. Ce dernier le regarda longuement, avant de prendre la parole.

_ « Professeur ? Voulez-vous un verre ? »

A ces mots Severus se redressa et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Lorsqu' Harry lui tendit son verre de whisky pur-feu il lui dit merci mais fut incapable d'en dire plus. Le silence avait toujours était une forme de protection pour lui.

Harry, quant à lui, pensait que même quand il avait l'air perdu, Snape était vraiment séduisant. L'alcool le faisait divaguer, des images flash lui venaient à l'esprit, des images de corps s'entremêlant, de sueur et de râles….Il n'y avait plus rien à nier, Snape était devenu, en un rien de temps, sa tentation…et quoi de meilleur que d'y céder ?

La bouteille était déjà bien entamée quand Snape se décida à parler.

_ « Je vais m'en aller, Potter, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Merci pour ce...ces verres. »

_ « Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira. Votre présence ne me dérange pas, au contraire. »

_ « Avez-vous donc toujours besoin d'un public pour exister Mr Potter ? »

_ « Nullement, mais j'avoue que la solitude me pèse et j'apprécie votre compagnie.. »

_ « Croyez-vous réellement que je vais vous croire ? Me prenez-vous pour un sot ? »

_ « Oh arrêtez de geindre, est-ce si difficile à croire ? Vous êtes le seul qui ne passe pas son temps à me regarder comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde ou à me reluquer comme si j'étais un morceau de viande... »

_ « Qu'est-ce que vous en savez que je ne vous reluque pas ? Ne pensez-vous pas que ces longues années en tant qu'espion m'ont appris la discrétion ? »

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Severus se demanda pourquoi il avait rétorqué ça. L'alcool sûrement…

C'est vrai que dès que Potter était arrivé le fameux jour de la missive tant détestée, il avait remarqué que l'adolescent s'était mué en homme, que ses muscles s'étaient étoffés, qu'il avait pris quelques centimètres et qu'il dégagé un charisme qui lui rappelé Jedusort à sa grande époque. Mais de là à lui avouer qu'il l'avait maté, il y avait un monde...

Lorsqu'il osa regarder le jeune homme, il vit que celui-ci souriait. Severus en déduisit qu'il devait se fiche de lui. C'est pourquoi il ne s'attendit pas à la réponse de l'intéressé.

_ « Mais je vous en prie, faites ! Moi je ne m'en prive pas !

Voyez-vous professeur, je me suis toujours demandé ce que vous cachez sous vos grandes robes noires … ? Mais avec toutes ses épaisseurs mon imagination travaille… »

Ah ben celle-là il ne s'y attendait pas. Depuis quand Potter était-il devenu si …si…sexy ? Depuis quand avait-il ce timbre de voix si …profond ? Profond non, non, un autre adjectif euh…chaud ? Euh non plus … grave voilà c'est ça grave…

Surtout ne plus penser à la voix de Potter, penser à autre chose…Qu'avait-il dit ?qu'il se demandait … ah oui ! Vite Severus une répartie intelligente. Surtout ne pas perdre la face... !

_ « Vous n'avez qu'à ne rien imaginez du tout Mr Potter ! »

Et c'est avec un petit sourire pervers qu'Harry lui répondit :

_ « Mais c'est bien ce que je fais Mr Snape ! »

Il avait à présent son regard planté dans celui de l'homme qu'il désirait, après tout pourquoi ne tenterait-il pas sa chance lui aussi. Mais si il voulait détrôner Charlie au titre de meilleur parti, il devait frapper fort et frappé là où personne n'aurait osé….Même si ce n'était qu'une banale histoire d'attirance physique, il n'allait pas passer à coté de ce qu'il pensait être un fort bon moment à passer pour ne pas dire autre chose.

Il était heureux car l'homme commençait à retrouver sa célèbre verve, et ça l'excitait. Alors autant continuer.

C'est pourquoi Harry décida de jouer franc-jeu et de montrer au professeur qu'il n'était plus un gamin à qui on pouvait faire la morale.

_ « Ecoutez Snape je ne suis pas un débutant en la matière et d'ailleurs c'est votre si charmant fiancé qui m'a initié il y a deux ans de cela, si vous voulez tout savoir.. »

_ « Pourquoi alors ne choisirais –je pas le maître plutôt que l'élève ? »

_ « Tout simplement parce qu'il y a longtemps maintenant que l'élève a dépassé le maître, cher professeur ! En deux ans j'ai pu approfondir le sujet …si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

Severus était abasourdi, comment ce gamin osait-il le draguer ouvertement ? Il avait dû trop boire, sinon pourquoi lui faire des avances osées ? Et pourtant il semblait si sûr de lui, si puissant…. Ce fut quand un délicieux frisson parcouru ses reins que Severus sut que le gamin lui faisait réellement de l'effet.

_ « Monsieur, nous savons très bien que, pour l'instant, il ne s'agit pas d'amour entre nous, mais je ne peux nier que vous m'attirez. Et je pense que c'est plus que ce que Charlie vous propose….

Voyez-vous, maintenant que je suis majeur, je vais enfin pouvoir vivre ici et je sais ce que je veux et ce que je ne veux plus. Je veux quelqu'un qui me demande comment s'est passé ma journée, quelqu'un avec qui partager mes doutes, mes espoirs…et non pas servir d'esclave à des gens qui me déteste.

J'ai été seul une bonne partie de ma vie et je n'ai pas envie de retenter l'expérience, j'ai besoin d'une présence et j'ai pensé à vous pour m'aider à combler …ce trou béant. »

« Ce trou béant » ? Le gamin savait y faire pour faire passer son message. Et Severus dû admettre que le gamin le faisait sentir vivant, lui seul avait réussi à le sortir de sa déprime même si pour ça il avait employé des moyens tendancieux. Finalement il aurait eu sa place à Serpentard….

Il se sentait excité et ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. C'était tentant….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m appartiennent pas. Je ne reçois aucune subvention pour ce que j'écris.

Voici le sixième chapitre de Severus Snape une nouvelle vie. Toujours un grand merci aux reviewers et aux personnes ayant mis cette fic en alerte ou en favoris.

_Juste un petit mot avant de commencer. Etant une lectrice assidue de fanfictions en tout genre, j'avoue que je ne laisse pas souvent de reviews. Je pense que je vais corriger le tir illico presto parce que les reviews aide à s'améliorer et faut pas se leurrer ça motive aussi beaucoup. Même si j'écris avant tout pour mon plaisir il est toujours agréable de savoir que l'on fait aussi plaisir aux autres. Alors j'avoue que j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic : même juste un petit mot !Merci d'avance..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Severus devait prendre une décision. Choisir entre Potter et Weasley revenait pour lui à choisir entre la peste et le choléra. Mais il savait que sa vie d'homme libre en dépendait. Weasley lui proposait un mariage traditionnel, la sécurité, et enfin il pourrait vivre comme tout le monde. Même si pour ça il devrait sacrifier aux repas dominicaux avec toute la famille. Potter, lui, avait explicitement expliqué ce qu'il attendait de leur union, une entente cordiale basée sur le respect et plus si affinités.

Le choix était cornélien, il voulait changer, devenir un autre homme. Si il acceptait le mariage avec Weasley, il allait changer, certes, mais se transformer en parfait petit époux était-il ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment ?

Quant à l'offre du survivant, elle était simple, tentante, mais il savait que cela amènerait beaucoup de désapprobation. Black n'allait pas laisser passer ça si finalement. Et même si le gamin était majeur et que son parrain faisait sa vie avec Lupin, il les savait tous les deux très proches. Potter risquait de se brouiller avec la seule famille qui lui restait. De plus, pouvait –il vivre avec quelqu'un qui aurait pu être son fils. Potter était mature et il avait vécu des choses bien trop horribles pour un jeune homme de son âge. Mais de là à vivre avec le petit poucet, il y avait un monde.

Pourtant l'élu lui avait semblait si désirable, si sexy…et il ne semblait pas le prendre en pitié contrairement à Weasley.

Perdu dans ses tentatives d'éclaircissement, il en avait oublié Harry. Celui-ci se rapprochait de plus en plus du professeur de potion. Il avait décidé de lui montrer de quoi il était capable. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à se décider.

Lorsque Severus sentit la présence d'Harry il se leva précipitamment. Mal lui en pris il se retrouva poussé contre un mur avec un corps chaud collé contre le sien. Les mains de part et d'autre de Severus, Harry tentait tant bien que mal de se contrôler. Il sentait le souffle chaud de l'homme sur son cou et sa propre respiration était erratique. Il le regardait sans le voir déjà plongé dans le désir qui le tenaillait. Severus ne bougeait pas, il avait été surpris par l'initiative du brun. Le désir qu'il entrevoyait dans les yeux du sauveur faisait écho au sien. Il voulait l'embrasser, savoir quel goût avait ses lèvres, se perdre dans le plaisir et savourer pleinement l'oubli salvateur que l'on ressent dans ses moments-là.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée, mais quand leurs bouches se trouvèrent tout fut dit.

Ils surent que ce ne serait pas qu'un simple baiser, ils surent qu'ils ne pourraient jamais oublier cette tension, cette passion, cet abandon…

Quand les vêtements tombèrent, quand ils oublièrent comment penser, quand ils ne furent plus que râles et soupirs, le temps s'arrêta. Il n'y eut plus que les sensations qui dominèrent.

Ils cherchèrent le nirvana l'un dans l'autre…et quand ils l'atteignirent ils eurent l'impression de ne faire qu'un.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, tentant de reprendre leur respiration. Un sourire accroché à leurs lèvres. Ils sentaient encore les mains de l'autre sur leur corps. Ils avaient fait l'amour comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Quand ce moment de grâce fut passé, ils s'endormirent paisibles.

Le lendemain, Severus se réveilla en premier. Il regarda son amant encore endormi, il repensa à cette nuit. Il avait découvert un Harry passionné, à la fois entreprenant et soumis, avide de caresses comme s'il avait manqué de tendresse toute sa vie. Peut-être ne connaissait-il pas Potter aussi bien qu'il le croyait.

Il ne regrettait nullement ce qui s'était passé, il avait pris son pied et il s'était sentit tellement vivant. Il savait que pour Harry il en allait de même. Ils avaient passé un contrat tacite, du sexe sans prise de tête, sans ambigüité, du moins pour cette nuit….

Mais est-ce que cela devait influencer sa décision ? Il avait toujours été un homme réfléchit, une seule fois il avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le pas et vu comment ça avait fini il n'était pas prêt à retenter l'expérience.

Harry se réveilla doucement, il avait dormi du sommeil du juste, cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il se remémora ce qui s'était passé la veille et sourit. Il n'avait pas eu tort de penser que Severus devait être un amant extraordinaire. Il ne pouvait pas oublier sa fougue car son corps se rappelait à lui. Mais la douleur n'était qu'un délicieux souvenir et il n'était pas pressé qu'elle disparaisse.

Lorsqu'il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit il vit que Severus n'était plus là. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendu le bruit venant de la salle de bain qu'il sut qu'il n'était pas parti. Un instant, il avait douté…mais cela l'aurait étonné de l'homme en noir, ce n'était pas son genre de fuir.

Il vit Severus sortir de la salle de bain une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore mouillés, l'air renfrogné.

_ « Sais-tu où sont mes vêtements ? »

_ « Sûrement entre la cuisine et la chambre. Mais je serais bien incapable de te dire sur quelle marche se trouve ton boxer…. »

_ « Quel humour, Potter ! Ta bouche ne te sert décidemment qu'à sortir des inepties ! »

_ « Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais hier soir, tu étais bien content que ma bouche serve à autre chose. »

A ces mots, Severus plaqua Harry sur le lit. Un baiser langoureux suivit. Les draps furent froissés de nouveau et l'on n'entendit plus que le lit qui grinçait.

Ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre où tout cela allaient les mener mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre, chacun étant gravé dans la chair de l'autre.

Et tandis qu'ils se laisser aller à leurs instincts primaires, les questions restées en suspend furent reléguées au second plan….


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m appartiennent pas. Je ne reçois aucune subvention pour ce que j'écris.

Voici le septième chapitre de Severus Snape une nouvelle vie. Toujours un grand merci aux reviewers et aux personnes ayant mis cette fic en alerte ou en favoris.

Encore quelques problèmes avec le site, il me mange la moitié des phrases. J'espère que cette fois vous aurez le texte en entier!

* * *

La pluie tombait sur les carreaux de la fenêtre de la chambre. Mais si le temps était à l'orage, les deux corps enlacés étaient paisibles. Ils étaient heureux de s'être trouvé, ils se sentaient complémentaires du moins pour ce qui était du sport en chambre.

Severus avait pris sa décision. Il avait défini qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'amour mais simplement d'un besoin. Ils en avaient parlé et Harry avait expliqué les modalités de leur mariage plus en détails.

Chacun mènerait sa vie comme il l'entendrait, la fidélité n'étant pas une clause du contrat chacun pourrait aller voir ailleurs quand bon lui semblerait. Seule une présence à l'heure des repas était exigé et au moins deux soirs par semaine seraient consacré à leur "couple". Severus avait donné son accord. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à tout le monde.

Harry craignait la réaction de Sirius. Lors de la bataille finale il avait été gravement blessé par un sort envoyé par Bellatrix et pour l'instant il devait rester alité.Il vivait avec Lupin dans un charmant cottage, il n'avait pas voulu s'installer au Square Grimmaux expliquant qu'il ne souhaitait rien devoir à sa l'avait donc légué à Harry qui avait été bien content de savoir qu'il aurait un endroit à lui.

Néanmoins suivant les indications posthumes de Dumbledore il avait du rester chez les Dursley jusqu'à son anniversaire car même si Voldemort mangeait les pissenlits par la racine , ses chers petits lèche-bottes de mangemorts demeuraient actifs.

Maintenant qu'il était majeur il comptait bien réaménager cette bâtisse pour en faire un nid douillet. Peut-être demanderait-il de l'aide à son futur mari.

Toujours est-il que la confrontation avec Sirius n'allait pas être de tout repos. La haine qu'il entretenait envers Severus était légendaire alors lui annoncer qu'il se mariait avec , allait faire sortir son parrain de ses gonds. Mais pour le moment il devait attendre que son amant parle avec son ex. Son futur époux avait envoyé un hibou à ce dernier le prévenant qu'il avait pris une décision et qu'il le priait de venir au QG.

Ils étaient en train de déjeuner quand la réponse leur parvint. Après lecture ils surent qu'ils avaient quelques heures devant eux. Le plus âgé en profita pour passer chez lui pour prendre quelques affaires, il ferait ses cartons une autre fois. Il n'était pas attaché à sa maison, il y avait trop de mauvais souvenirs, pourtant il y a avait toujours vécu, il y avait ses habitudes. Il savait qu'il faudrait du temps avant qu'il ne trouve ses marques dans son nouveau chez-lui, il avait espoir d' y arriver rapidement et même si il ne connaissait pas véritablement Harry, il savait qu'il respecterait ses engagements et son intimité. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, il sut qu'une nouvelle vie commençait.

En pénétrant dans sa nouvelle demeure des voix lui parvinrent.

_ "Dobby, Severus va venir vivre avec nous. je souhaite que tu lui montre autant de respect qu'à moi-même.

Quant à toi, Kreattur, fais de ton mieux et surtout pas d'insinuations sur son passé de mangemort. Je pense que tu sauras te tenir, n'est-ce pas?".

Severus entra dans le salon et vit les deux elfes hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Harry faisait , apparemment , de son mieux pour que son mari se sente chez lui. Il en était heureux et pris son compagnon dans ses bras. Ce dernier accepta le câlin mais se dégagea rapidement prétextant la venue soudaine de Charlie.

Effectivement, les protections de la maison avisèrent Harry qu'un visiteur souhaitait entrer. Il laissa Severus accueillir son ex et monta à l'étage pour les laisser discuter tranquillement.

Allongé sur son lit, le sauveur repensait à ces derniers jours. Il était heureux d'avoir cédé à sa pulsion. Il savait que la vie aux cotés du ténébreux professeur de potions serait paisible et il attendait avec impatience le début de leur vie d'hommes mariés. Lors de sa courte relation avec Ginny il avait été choqué par la vivacité d'esprit de la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle savait que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques.

_"Harry, sache que avant d'être mon petit-ami tu es avant tout mon ami. Et c'est en tant qu'amie que je vais te parler. Les drames que tu as vécu, la douleur que tu as pu ressentir ont fait que tu as une part d'ombre en toi. Même si tu ne le montre pas, tu es en colère, tu es triste et par-dessus tout tu es seul. Ma compagnie, celles de tes amis ne suffit pas à combler un manque et je pense que pour l'instant tu es incapable d'aimer. Tu dois d'abord apprendre à t'aimer toi-même. Prends du temps pour toi, pour savoir qui tu es...".

Quelques semaines plus tard, ils se séparaient et dans la foulée il découvrait le sexe avec le frère de son ex. Et ça lui avait plu. Il s'était sentit vivant. Mais avec Charlie , non plus, il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin. Charlie attendait autre chose. Encore cette foutue histoire de sentiments. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se contenter d'être bien ensemble? Il voulait profiter de la vie, de sa vie sans rendre de compte à personne. N'avait-il pas assez agi comme un bon petit soldat? N'avait-il pas toujours obéi promptement? Ne pouvait-il pas vivre simplement?

Au moins avec Severus, il n'aurait pas de problèmes de sentiments. L'homme ne l'aimait pas et c'était réciproque.

Quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, il descendit pour avoir un résumé de la situation. Il trouva le serpentard assis dans le salon, l'air paisible. Si il avait su lire dans les pensées, Harry aurait su que Severus n'était pas si serein que ça. L'entretien avec le fils Weasley s'était dans l'ensemble bien passé, il avait pris sa décision avec philosophie, mais c'est ses derniers mots qui résonnaient encore à son oreille.

_"Ne tombez pas amoureux!".


End file.
